Life Of A Murderer
by Waverin3
Summary: No one wants to end up in juvie. Not even the one person who is stuck there and can't get out. Meet Drake Parker. He's stuck in juvie and after that, the big house. Please RR!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Drake and Josh, but my characters are my characters. I created them, they belong to me.**

_Juvenile Hall. A place no kid wants to end up. But one kid made a mistake and is trapped there until he is 18 and goes to prison. His name is Drake Parker. Here's his story…_

The bell rang through the San Andreas Juvenile Delinquent Center, signaling lunch. The kids were escorted out of their cells to the lunch room.

Drake Parker walked into the lunch room. He sat in towards the back with his friend Damien Michaels. They sat down and looked at their lunches. No one knew what it was, but some of the people call it Rotted Slob. It was a grayish sort of color, but had very little taste to it.

"You were in the Cage last night?" Damien asked.

Drake nodded. The Cage. That was where you went if you did something wrong. You would stay in there over night, but you would get food. There's no light and nothing to do. They sleep on a cot with only a sheet. The hottest the room has ever got was 42 degrees during a heat wave.

"What did you do?"

"Told Chinsky to fuck off," Drake said.

"Damn kid. You're lucky you got off easily. He doesn't really like you."

"He never did. He's as dumb as a brick anyway. All he does is make us run and climb things. If we're lucky, he let's us to chin-ups."

"Well, you're out of here in a year so you'll have to deal with it."

"Yea. Then comes California State Prison."

"Scared?"

"More like excited."

He finished his lunch and went back to his cell.

He took out a picture of his mother, step-dad, and Josh.

"I'm sorry," he said. He put the picture back in the draw and closed it.

"Drake! It's time for school," his mother, Audrey, called.

He came down the stairs looking really tired.

"You OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said. But he wasn't fine. He was in his room, getting high.

"OK then. Let's go. Josh's already in the car."

He hopped in the passenger seat, but felt a tap on his butt.

"Hello! Drake! I'm sitting here!" Josh said.

Drake got up and looked at Josh.

"Why are you swaying back and forth?" Drake asked.

"I'm not. You are," Josh said.

"Oh. I'll stop." Drake got into the back seat and was searching through his bag. Josh noticed he was starting to get frustrated.

"You OK?" Josh asked.

"I can't find my backpack," Drake said.

"You're looking through it," Josh said.

Drake shook his head. "Noooooo."

Josh looked at him. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe a little."

"Your mom is going to kill you if she finds out." Josh looked out the window. "She's coming! Act normal."

Drake shrugged and closed his bag. He folded his hands and looked like a Kindergartener eager to begin his first day of school. He had the biggest smile on his face and looked at Josh.

"I'm ready to learn!" Drake said.

"You'll learn when you get to school," Josh said.

Audrey came in and closed the door. "Ready boys?"

"Ready!" Drake said.

"Really?" Audrey said.

Drake nodded.

Audrey shrugged her shoulders and started to drive.

Luckily, Drake didn't get busted. But Josh had a long talk with him when he was back on the ground.

"Don't tell anyone! I'll get killed!"

"Then stop drinking!"

"I'll try. But I can't promise anything."

**That Friday, 10:20pm**

He was drunk again. Drake came out of his friend's house and found Josh on the street.

"Let's go home," Josh said.

He drove Drake home and waited until morning to talk to him.

"You were drunk again."

"I'm sorry. It's not easy to quit. I tried, but I can't!"

"Then I'm telling mom and dad. Maybe they can get you help."

"No! Please I'll try to quit!"

"Fine. But if I catch you drunk one more time, I'm telling them."

**The Next Day**

"Drunk again Drake! Let's go to bed," Josh said.

"Nah. I'm not drunk," Drake slurred.

"Yes you are."

"No! I swear to drunk I'm not God!"

"Let's lay down."

Drake lied down on his bed and fell asleep.

He woke up and noticed Josh was gone. He sat up, but had a horrible headache. He remembered almost nothing from last night, but he remembered 2 things: He made out with Angela Harris and Josh knew he was drunk, again.

He got up slowly and heard voices from downstairs.

"Are you sure?" Audrey asked.

"Positive. He was drunk quite a few times. He promised he would stop, but he hasn't. That's why I didn't tell you sooner. I also found this under his bed."

About 5 seconds later, he heard Audrey and Walter gasp.

"Ecstasy," Walter whispered. But Drake heard it. He noticed his pills had gone missing, but he didn't know Josh took them.

"All right. We're going to go next door to Frank's house. He might be old, but he knows about drug and drinking problems. His son had one. I want to hear our options before confronting Drake. Don't tell him anything," Audrey said.

"I won't," Josh said.

Drake heard the front door close and he also heard the downstairs bathroom close. Drake reached under his pillow and took his last 2 smiley face pills, but it wasn't enough. He was angry. Not at his parents, but at Josh. He felt the fire flaring in his eyes and his skin was burning. He was pissed.

He went downstairs and noticed the note in the kitchen from Megan. She's at her friend's house. _Perfect, _he thought. He grabbed the biggest, sharpest knife and went into the living room where Josh was. He but the knife in the back of his pants and covered it with his shirt.

"Hey buddy," Josh said.

The weird part? He didn't care about getting in trouble. He felt such an adrenaline rush when he heard Josh's voice. He had about 10 minutes until his parents came back.

He casually reached behind him. "What's up?" Josh asked.

He grabbed the knife firmly. "You OK?" Josh asked.

He slowly pulled the knife out. "What's behind you?" Drake noticed Josh starting to sweat.

He pulled the knife out from behind his back. Josh was speechless. He jumped on Josh and started stabbing him. After about 6 stabs, Josh was nearly dead. Drake gave it one final stab to the chest and he was killed instantly.

He heard the door knob turn and saw Audrey and Walter come back in. They stopped dead in their tracks. Drake slowly turned his head. He got off of Josh and they saw what was left of Josh's body. They looked at Drake and saw that he was covered in Josh's blood.

"Why?" Audrey whispered.

Drake ignored her. He ran up to his room. Walter came up.

"You little piece of shit! You're going to jail until you die!"

Drake took the knife that was still in his hand and stabbed his step-father. But he missed his target by 6 centimeters. Drake is unaware that, unfortunately for him, Walter survives.

Walter fell on the floor and passed out. Drake grabbed a bag with his clothes, put the knife in, and left. He hopped out of the window and escaped.

But he sucks at hiding. They found him two days later, hiding at his friend's house. He was arrested and sent to juvie until his court case.

About two weeks after he was caught, he went to court.

"Well. Judging from the evidence and the witnesses stories, I here by convict you of the First Degree Murder of Josh Nichols. You will serve 2 years in San Andreas Juvenile Delinquent Center until you are 17 and can go to California State Prison. This case is closed."

The bailiff put handcuffs on Drake and led him to juvie.


End file.
